


The Amazing Spider-Man 1

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [10]
Category: RWBY, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111





	The Amazing Spider-Man 1

A city was shown at night then a man in a red and blue spandex suit was shown swinging on a web through the city.

Jaune was then shown landing on a fire escape that was next to a window of a room. In that room was none other than Weiss.

"How'd you get out there?" Weiss asked surprised.

"Fire escape." Jaune answered.

"It's twenty stories." Weiss reminded.

"Your doorman's intimidating." Jaune answered as he entered her room.

The camera showed the city in a different angle and then showed Jaune, James, Weiss, Winter and Glynda eating dinner.

"Tell us a bit about yourself Mr. Arc." James said as Weiss looked at him.

Jaune was shown in his suit sitting in front of his mask as the red sJaune was shown looking at a small device.

"Not much to tell really." Jaune said

Then the device launched a web string at the wall and stick to it.

"Jaune lives with his aunt and uncle." Weiss said as Jaune was swinging under a bridge.

James was shown in a bulletproof vest holding a shotgun as he looked at a large red symbol of a spider.

"Did you catch that spider guy yet?" Weiss asked.

"No but we will. This guy wears a mask like an outlaw." James said.

"I think he's trying to do something the police can't." Jaune said.

"Can't?" James asked with calmed anger.

Weiss laughed awkwardly.

A bridge is shown then the camera showed Mercury looking through an empty car window

Mercury used a hacking gadget and was now in the car. Jaune, now in his costume, cleared his throat and Mercury looked at him in shock.

"*Ahem!* You know if you're gonna steal cars, don't dress like a car thief." Jaune said.

"You a cop?" Mercury asked.

"You seriously think I'm a cop? In a skin tight red and blue suit? Jaune asked.

Jaune was shown shooting a flurry of webs at Mercury, sticking him to the wall.

"Who are You?" Mercury asked as Jaune tilted his head and look at him.

FROM COLOMBIA PICTURES

Young Jaune was shown in front of his parents as they left and he stood in front of a window that showed his reflection. The camera seemed to timeskip to show Jaune as a teenager and standing in front of a window that showed his reflection.

"I know it's been hard for you Jaune." Ozpin said.

Jaune was looking at a photo until a basketball hit his head. Jaune turned to see Cardin and his friends laughing at him.

Cardin approached Jaune and Jaune grabbed him by the collars of his jacket and slammed him onto the locker.

Jaune was shown walking down an alley with his hoodie on then he was shown at a small house looking at Ozpin and Summer.

"I forgot all about that thing, it was your dad's." Ozpin said.

Jaune was shown looking through a brown bag then he found a keycard with his dad's face on it.

"Your father was a very secretive man, Jaune." Summer said as Jaune looked at a talk skyscraper.

The camera showed a door opening to reveal Arthur Watts.

"Dr. Watts." Jaune said "I'm Jonathan Arc's son."

The camera showed Jaune in his costume and slowly going down a sewer like a spider.

"Your father and I were going to change the lives of millions." Watts said as he was in a lab coat and in a high tech white room.

"Including mine." Watts said.

Jaune was shown back in costume and back in the sewer but this time, webs covered the entire area in different directions.

Jaune was shown standing with Watts in front of a board filled with equations. Jaune was writing an equation while Watts watched.

"Extrodinary. How did you come up with this?" Watts asked as the camera showed a green canister being spun.

Then Watts was shown injecting himself with the green canister on his missing arm.

Jaune was shown turning around slowly in shock

"There's a rumour of a new species in Mistral." Watts said as a green reptilian arm popped out of the sewer and then a reptilian eye was shown opening

Cars were shown with large claw marks and some were completely wrecked.

"It can be aggressive if threatened." Watts said to Jaune.

The camera showed a large reptilian hand crashing through the roof of a car as it went to grab someone.

Jaune was shown putting on his mask then setting his web shooters and then he was shown swinging through the city.

A helicopter was shown then Watts as the lizard was shown flipping a car.

Jaune was shown caressing Weiss' face

"I gotta stop him, because I created him." Jaune said.

Jaune was then shown in his costume swinging but he was shot down by the helicopter and he crashed onto a taxi then the road as the helicopter's spotlight was on him.

Weiss was shown talking to Jaune

"That's not your job." Weiss said.

Jaune was shown with his mask off and looking Down but still in costume while soldiers surrounded him.

"Maybe it is." Jaune said.

The camera showed Jaune's mask being taken off as he opened his eyes. He broke his handcuffs and tripped the person in front then he did a backflip, kicking the soldier behind him then he punched another then he flipped over to another and broke his weapon then he flip kicked another one.

Jaune was then shown looking behind him as his face had multiple scratches.

Jaune was then shown being shot at by a cop but he dodged the bullets like they were nothing.

"38 of Mistrals finest vs one guy, in a unitart." James said as Jaune was shown swinging.

"Woohoo!" Jaune shouted.

Young Peter was shown looking at a spider model in a glass container.

"If you want the truth Jaune." Watts started.

Jaune was shown in a dark lab of sorts with dark blue lights.

"Come and get it." Watts finished as his lizard form knocked a bookshelf away.

Jaune was shown taking off his hoodie as his suit was underneath

"I'm issuing an arrest warrant." James started.

As Jaune was being chased but he scaled up a wall then punched the person chasing him.

Jaune was then shown hanging upside down on a train roof.

"For the vigilante known as Spider-Man." James finished.

Jaune was shown kissing Weiss then jumping off the roof.

"Oh, I'm in trouble." Weiss said under her breath.

Spider-Man was shown swinging around a tower as the lizard stood on the center. He swung around then kicked him.

Soldiers were shown shooting. Then Weiss was shown running away with a crowd but she turned back to look behind her.

Jaune was shown landing on the glass of a skyscraper. Then Watts was shown emerging from water. Then Jaune was shown crouching in his costume as the lizards Tail swung behind him.

The lizardâ€™s Tail wrapped around Jaune's neck.

The lizard and Spider-Man were shown clashing in water.

Jaune was shown on top of a tower as it tilted down. He jumped off and the tower followed, he landed down as the tower landed beside him as he rolled over to the edge. The tower rolled off the building while he still hung on. Then a silver spider symbol was shown.


End file.
